1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sintering apparatus for heat pipe and method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a sintering apparatus for heat pipe having wick structure of uniform thickness and method for manufacturing the same, thus enhancing yield and reducing cost.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the conventional apparatus for manufacturing wick structure in heat pipe by sintering process. A copper pipe 1 with one sealed end is used as main body of heat pipe and a funnel 11 is assembled to an open end of the copper pipe 1. A center rod 12 is inserted into the copper pipe 1 through the open end. A gap 13 is defined between the center rod 12 and an inner wall of the copper pipe 1 and used for sintering the wick structure 10. A copper powder used for manufacturing the wick structure is dropped to the gap 13 through the funnel 11. The copper powder is then combined to the inner wall of the copper pipe 1 through a sintering process. Afterward, the center rod 12 is withdrawn from the copper pipe 1 and a hollow heat pipe with wick structure formed on the inner wall thereof is thus constructed, as shown in FIG. 2
As shown in FIG. 3, in above-mentioned manufacturing process for the heat pipe, the diameter of the center rod 12 is smaller than the inner diameter of the copper pipe 1 and the funnel 11 to define the gap 13. However, there is no structure or measure to fix the center rod 12 within the copper pipe 1 and the center rod 12 may be inclined in the copper pipe 1. The copper powder dumped into the gap 13 cannot be uniformly applied. As shown in FIG. 2, the wick structure 10 formed on the inner wall of the copper pipe 1 also has not uniform thickness. The thermal conveying effectiveness is influenced when the wick structure 10 on the inner wall of the copper pipe 1 is not uniform.